


New Year's Eve

by Erinellouise



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	New Year's Eve

"Okay I'll see you at 9, bye Doctor!" Yaz closed the door of the Tardis behind her as she walked away from it and in the direction of her flat. It was 6pm on December 31st 2019, the two ladies had decided they were going to bring in the new year the true British way- getting absolutely shitfaced while dancing horribly to 70's music in a club somewhere in Sheffield. Ryan and Graham had decided to spend this new year at home, in each other's company while they watched the London fireworks on the telly. Yaz walked quickly, attempting to spend as little time as possible in the freezing night air and get home so she could eat and get ready for their night out. She reached her flat, it completely silent due to her family being out for their own celebrations. Her stomach grumbled as she went into the kitchen, making her realise that she hadn't eaten proper earth food for a good few months now. She didn't care though, she would take weird alien food with time travelling over earth food and boring monotonous work shifts any day of the week; especially when the Doctor was involved. Yaz's heart was full to the brim with love for the strange, excitable time lord and she knew that it would only get more full despite the amount of space rapidly decreasing. Just when she thought she couldn't love her blonde haired friend anymore, she'd do something like trace constellations onto her hand when they were on an adventure, or look at Yaz with such childlike excitement and wonder that Yaz could genuinely feel her insides implode with affection. Of course, little did she know that the Doctor felt similarly towards her. She'd scolded herself so many times for falling for yet another one of her companions but how could she help it when Yaz slept in pyjamas covered in stars and shared her passion for planets and new places?

  
Yaz quickly made up some pasta dish in the kitchen just to fill her stomach- puking all night from being too drunk was the least of her desires. Once she'd eaten and showered, she turned on some music and began to get ready. She towel dried her hair then let it air dry, allowing her natural ringlet curls to spring out; a very rare sight for the young girl. She checked her phone to see that it was already 7:50 and she still had to do her makeup then pick out something to wear. Yaz picked a glittery eye shadow paired with gold highlighter and red lipstick; deciding that if she was going to wear make up, she'd give the time lord something to really look at. The human was at her wits end with herself because of her feelings for the alien; she didn't know how to control them and they were starting to get a bit unmanageable. All it took was the time lord to **look** at Yaz and she was blushing bright red, unable to speak because her tongue was tied. But, Yaz had also noticed that she had similar effects on the Doctor if she caught her off guard. The time lords cheeks would light up like a glow stick when Yaz winked at her, or sometimes Yaz could actually **hear** the double heartbeat getting faster in the blonde's chest when she hugged her excitedly after a successful mission. The brunette loved the effect she had on the alien. Once Yaz had finished her make up, she shimmied into her outfit for the night; a red, tight, body-con dress that came to just above mid thigh. One she'd had in her wardrobe for a while but just hadn't quite found the right moment to wear it yet, except now she had the best reason in the world to wear it; she wanted the pretty girl she was mildly in love with to kiss her at midnight and maybe even love her back. Yaz checked the time once more, seeing it was 8:50. She began to gather her things together because she had very quickly realised that the Time Lord was always early to everything. For some reason she couldn't handle being late to an event, mission, or even an alien invasion. Just as Yaz was shoving the last of her belongings into the handbag she was carrying that night, she heard the doorbell go off and rushed to the door, trying not to fall over her feet in her heels. Yaz opened the door to find the Time Lord stood, inspecting the door frame and completely oblivious that Yaz had in fact opened the door. The human coughed, gaining the alien's attention. 

  
"Hiya Yaz- OH WOW!" The blonde cut off her own sentence as her eyes met Yaz, completely stunned by how beautiful she looked. The alien could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks as she inspected Yaz's body in her dress that hugged her perfectly, unable to stop her mind wondering off as she saw the bare skin of Yaz's thighs. 

  
"You alright Doctor?" Yaz smirked to herself, hoping it was her having the effect on the other woman.

  
"Yep! You're perfect- I mean I'm perfect!" The alien stuttered, internally scolding herself for being such a bumbling mess. _Be cool!_

  
"You ready to go then?" Yaz waited for the Doctor to answer, but took her quick nod as a yes. She walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her before turning to face the blonde. "Lets go." She took the Doctor's hand in her own, interlocking their fingers as she lent into the older woman's arm. "I love your dress, Doctor! Nice change from your suspenders and stripey tops." Yaz winked cheekily at the Doctor who smiled widely in response. She'd tried hard to impress Yaz with what she was wearing, so she was glad it had paid off. The Doctor was wearing a Tardis blue dress that was fitted at the top and then flowed out from her waist to just above her knees. It was embroidered with little gold stars, a very Doctor touch in Yaz's opinion. She'd done her hair so it was wavy as it hung around her face and had even attempted light make up. Thanks to a masterclass from Yaz, the time lord was actually quite good at doing her make up; not that she wore it much. They made light conversation, their interlocked hands swinging in between them as they walked to the club. Once there, they got into the already long line to enter the place. 

  
"I've never been clubbing before, y'know." Yaz looked at the Doctor as she spoke.

  
"Well, Doctor, I'm honoured that I get to experience your first proper night out. I shall try and make it as fun as I can." The Doctor's mouth widened into a toothy grin as she studied Yaz's face.

  
"Just having you here means it's gonna be an incredible night, my wonderful star girl." The human girl bowed her head to hide the blush dusting her cheeks at the sound of her nickname. The Doctor had started to call Yaz 'star girl' quite a while ago, of course she wasn't sure how long ago because they hopped back and forth in time so much. The first time the pet name fell out of the Doctor's mouth, Yaz was sure she had melted into a puddle of mush. 

  
_It was in one of the rare moments when Yaz and the Doctor were alone together and not in imminent danger. Ryan and Graham had asked to be dropped off at home as they wanted to celebrate Grace's birthday even though she sadly wasn't there to celebrate with them. So Yaz and the Time Lord were both sat, or rather laid, on the floor of the Tardis which was orbiting in deep space, the control room doors wide open so they could look out into the night. As they both admired all of the constellations in front of them, the Doctor pulled Yaz a bit closer and relished in the way the human girl curled up into her side._

  
_"Thank you Doctor, for everything." Yaz looked up at the Doctor, eyes sparkling as the stars reflected into her dark brown orbs._

  
_"You are so, very welcome my star girl." From that moment on, the nickname had stuck and Yaz's heart doubled in size every time the Doctor called her by it._

  
They eventually got into the club, showing their IDs to the bouncer which consisted of Yaz's driver's license and the Doctor's psychic paper. They headed straight for the bar where Yaz bought them both a drink each, Pink Gin and lemonade for the Doctor and a vodka and coke for Yaz. Once they had collected their drinks, they made their way onto the dance floor; sticking to the edges so they wouldn't spill their drinks on the floor. The lyrics of Wham's 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' played throughout the club as the Doctor and Yaz bopped up and down to the beat, sipping their drinks as they moved. 

  
It took 3 more songs before the girls had finished their drinks so Yaz went back to the bar to order the same again, leaving the Doctor at the side of the dance floor. By the time she had got the drinks, the Doctor had already been approached by a man who was trying to chat her up. Yaz could see that the Time Lord had no idea what was happening, completely oblivious to all the 'moves' this guy was trying to use on her. The brunette reached the Doctor and smiled sarcastically at the man.

  
"Here you go Doctor, who's this?" The Doctor smiled at Yaz with so much happiness in her eyes that it made the jealousy rising up inside of her almost disappear. _Almost._

  
"Hi I'm Mark." The guy, apparently named Mark, gave Yaz the cockiest smile she had ever seen, making her feel a bit queasy. "I was just wondering if this lovely lady wanted to come dance with me." He winked at the Doctor and Yaz actually grimaced at the action. 

  
"No thank you, don't wanna leave ma friend." Yaz attempted to hide the grin that was spreading across her face as the man's smug demeanor faltered slightly. 

  
"I'm sure your friend can manage, you'll have way more fun with me anyway." The Doctor's face switched from one of mild discomfort to extreme anger at the man's words. The time lord stepped forwards into the man's space, her face screwed up with rage.

  
"I said no. Now please leave." The man rolled his eyes and swiftly walked away from the pair, shaking his head and muttering to himself. The Doctor turned to her friend. "I'm sorry Yaz, he just showed up and started talking to me!"

  
"Don't even worry about it Doctor, I know you couldn't help it." Yaz smiled widely at the woman, hoping to calm her worries a bit. She handed the Doctor her drink and began to sip on her own as they resumed dancing along to the music. They continued singing the songs to each other for at least an hour before they decided to step outside of the club to get some air. Pushing through the crowd hand in hand, both of them tried to ignore the butterflies raging in their stomachs at the sensation of their skin touching. As the outside air hit their faces, they both sighed at the relief of a cool breeze as opposed to the stuffy temperature in the club. They leant against the wall of the club, both of them slightly swaying due to the considerable amount of alcohol in their systems. 

  
"This has already been such a good night and it isn't even the new year yet." Yaz turned to look at the Doctor, smiling widely at the time lord's words. The alcohol gave her the confidence to remain standing so near to the blonde; they were so close she could feel the Doctor's breath ghosting over her lips and could see the tiny specks of gold in her green eyes. She inspected every little line on the Doctor's face and grinned as the time lord gave her a lazy smile, closing her eyes as she breathed in the cool night air.   
"Well Doctor, I'm glad you're having a good time. I am too." She attempted a wink at the woman but due to her slight intoxication it turned out more like a very uncoordinated blink, causing the time lord to throw her head back in laughter. Yaz dipped her head as her cheeks blushed with embarrassment; she'd never been good at flirting in any situation never mind with someone she really fancied. 

  
"Y'know Yaz, I don't think I've ever had a midnight kiss. I reckon it'd be quite nice, don't you?" The Doctor looked straight into Yaz's eyes which in her drunken state looked even more beautiful than usual. 

  
She didn't know how long she had been crushing on the human girl, but she did know that her feelings had only gotten worse over time. The time lord considered herself lucky to have such an amazing team travelling along with her, and she loved every single one of them, but she couldn't help the fact that she favoured Yaz over the rest. Her brilliant star girl. Yaz was the one who spoke her language, who hugged the Doctor when they had some unsuccessful outcomes on a mission, the one who stayed up late with her to learn about the Tardis, the one who admired the stars as much as she did. She was completely infatuated with Yaz and God did it show. Sometimes she was scared her hearts were going to beat out of her chest with how fast they went when Yaz was around, especially when she would hang around the control room in her star-covered pyjamas and sleepily smile at the Doctor as she tried to concentrate on learning about the inter-dimensional engineering of the time machine. Nothing made the Doctor swoon more than when Yaz would eventually admit her fatigue and rest her head on the time lord's shoulder, promising her that she was still listening before quietly drifting off to sleep. She never told anyone, but that was the Doctor's favourite part of the day. She would lay her head on top of Yaz's as it rested on her shoulder and just listen to the sound of her breathing, thankful that she still had her around. 

  
"Definitely." Yaz grinned widely at the Doctor. _God I wish I get to be your midnight kiss tonight_. The Doctor smiled back at Yaz, feeling her cheeks heat up as her thoughts bubbled. _God I hope Yaz will be my midnight kiss tonight_. "Anyway Doctor, shall we go back inside? I think another drink is due!" Once the Doctor had nodded Yaz took her hand and pulled her back into the club. The Doctor's hearts fluttered as Yaz kept looking back her with her big smile and wide eyes, giggling as they waded through the people in the club. By the time they had both got their drinks from the bar and made it back to the dance floor the DJ had already announced that there was only 2 minutes until midnight. The girls looked at each other excitedly, smiling widely at the prospect of a new year and new adventures. They continued to dance to the current song playing before the big screen at the front of the club showed a 60 second countdown. As the numbers decreased, the two of them turned to face each other, taking in the others' face and remembering every detail.

  
The crowd began counting down from 10. _10, 9, 8._ Yaz and the Doctor were shouting along, and unconsciously drifting closer to each other. Their eyes met as the countdown hit 3. They both chanted, _3,2,1... Happy New Year!_ Their lips connected and their eyes closed simultaneously. The Doctor's hands snaked around Yaz's waist as hers looped around the time lord's neck, playing with the hair at the back of her head. The Doctor pushed her tongue against Yaz's lips, connecting with hers as Yaz's mouth opened and they deepened the kiss. Her grip tightened on the brunette's waist to steady herself, she felt as if her legs would give out any minute. They both had been dreaming about this moment for months and, God, it did not disappoint. Yaz could see stars behind her eyelids and the Doctor could feel her hearts beating faster, drumming hard against her chest almost loud enough for people to hear. Finally their lips pulled apart at 00:02.

  
"Happy new year Doctor." Yaz rested her forehead against the Doctor's, taking deep breaths in an attempt to claim back the breath she had stolen. She looked into the time lord's eyes, thanking all of her lucky stars that just _somehow_ she managed to (quite literally) fall into her life. 

  
"Happy new year, my beautiful star girl."


End file.
